If You Can't Say No
by Jillian3
Summary: Storm is sent on a mission that seems like a piece of cake. But things go terribly wrong and someone who she thought she'd never see again is playing for the other side. Can she trust him?
1. Default Chapter

If You Can't Say No  
  
by Jillian  
  
Disclaimer: Ya'll know I don't own a damn thing...  
  
Note: memories = + + +  
Music by Lenny Kravitz "If You Can't Say No", Album: 5  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
It had been almost six months since Rogue had deserted Remy in Antarctica, leaving him to fend for himself in the harsh and unforgiving temperatures. For weeks afterward, the team was on edge and the tension had been steadily building. Ororo and Logan seemed to be the only ones who thought what Rogue did was wrong. Charles made many attempts to locate him on cerebro, but do to his mental shields it would be extremely difficult to find him--even if he was alive. The team even went back to Antarctica to find him, but all they found was his damaged communicator lying in the snow.   
  
At first, Ororo was angry when she found out what Rogue had done. She wouldn't even speak to her till a few days later, and even that required extra amounts of effort to control her temper. The more time that passed, the more she blamed herself for not trying harder to find him. When it came down to it, she missed her friend...her best friend.   
  
* * *  
  
Ororo sat on the edge of her bed staring out of her window at the clear blue sky. A light breeze blew through her sheer curtains and danced over her body causing a few strands of her snowy white hair to brush across her face. As the sunlight poured in from the skylight above her bed, a frown crossed her face as she began to reminisce about her times with Remy right before Antarctica.  
  
  
+ + + Ororo swayed her hips slightly as she danced to a sultry, sexy song by Lenny Kravitz that was playing on her stereo. While she watered her plants she mouthed the chorus while swinging her head  
  
If you can't say no just think about  
If you can't say no just think about  
If you can't say no just think about me  
  
As the music played, she set down her watering can and raised her arms above her head. Moving them seductively up and down her body, they looked almost hypnotic and as she maneuvered her wrists about. Ororo was so deep into the music that she didn't hear a knock at her door. Nor did she hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, slowly creeping up behind her. Remy stopped just a few steps behind her with a amused grin on his face. He had never seen her dance so...well, let's just say he was speechless. He knew she wouldn't like him seeing her dance in such a manner, but he couldn't resist...she looked HOT. Remy's eyes looked up and down her beautiful body, dressed only in worn out jeans that hung low on her hips and a tiny black tank top.  
  
Remy took a seat right in front of her and gradually slumped down so that his head rested on the back of the chair. With a gleam in his blood red eyes and a smug look on his unshaven face, he sat back and enjoyed the show. Ororo gently opened her eyes only to find Remy staring intensly back at her.   
  
"Remy!!! Goddess, what are you doing?" She was obviously startled and a little embarrassed.  
  
"Jus' enjoyin' the show, Stormy. How come you neva let me see ya dance that way mo' often?" he said in his husky Cajun lilt.  
  
"Because that is not the way I should dance in front of a friend, especially you Remy", she taunted.  
  
"Aww, ya hurt mah feelin's Stormy, what's wrong...ya scared of me?", he taunted back. He slowly rose in front of her never breaking eye contact.  
  
"You, my friend, are the last person I'm afraid of".  
  
Remy's smile grew as he took her hand in his and placed his other hand firmly in the small of her back, holding her to him. They began to dance, gently rocking from side to side in time to the music. He spun her around and dipped her dramatically, the two obviously having a good time with each other. Remy brought her up delicately, both laughing like children. Ororo looked up at Remy with innocent eyes, the two barely moving as the last words of the music played.   
  
"Oh Remy?"  
  
If you can't say no just think about  
  
"Yeah Stormy?"  
  
If you can't say no just think about  
  
"Don't call me that". She smirked as she flicked the tip of his nose with her fingertips  
  
If you can't say no just think about me  
  
+ + +  
  
  
"Storm.... Storm?" Logan waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.  
  
"Oh, yes Logan. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, darlin'. But a mission just came up that Chuck wants ya to take on. He's waitin' in his office for ya".  
  
"Thank you Logan, I'll be down in a minute".  
  
Logan walked to the door and looked back at her still sitting on the bed with a glazed, yet contemplative look in her eyes. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but changed his mind. If she wanted to talk to him about it, she would have.  
  
When she heard the door close, she stood and walked towards the door, stopped and looked back for a moment. She sighed and quietly shut the door.  
  
  
-----------------------------  
Hope ya'll liked this chapter 'cause there's more to come, I just have to hurry up and type it. Oh, hope I didn't confuse anyone with the format when Storm was remembering a past event with Remy. 


	2. The Game Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
  
  
  
A Hotel   
--------------  
  
The clicks of Ororo's black stiletto heels were the only sounds to be heard as she strutted down the marble tiled hallway of the hotel. Stopping just short of the ballroom entrance, her tall, slender body framed the doorway. She was dressed to kill--wearing a corseted black dress that had sheer layers flowing down her smooth brown legs, stopping just above her calves. Ororo even decided to be a little adventurous on this mission and wear a sleek black wig that fell to her shoulders in a layered look that framed her face allowing her crystal blue eyes to peer out.  
  
Ororo entered the ballroom and carefully scanned the room. Her focus on the mission was temporarily disrupted when she noticed the dancefloor filled with drunken partygoers all dancing, rather badly, to terrible music played by a live band. When the band paused to begin another song, she returned her focus to the task at hand. It sounded easy enough when the Professor briefed her on it two weeks ago. All she had to do was to copy and destroy some files from a mutant hate group called the DOAM--Destruction of All Mutants. Apparently they weren't as bad as the FOH, but Logan's words came back to her:  
  
"Just get the files and get outa there darlin'. They might not be as tough as those FOH bastards, but don't underestimate 'em".  
  
She would have preferred to have someone else with her but the team was stretched thin, being that everyone else had their own missions to complete.  
  
Ororo repeated in her mind over and over again, 'Just get in and get out. That's all.'  
  
  
As Ororo surveyed the room she saw that there were two guards at every doorway and one at the elevator. She coolly strutted through the crowd almost as is she was a fashion model strutting down the catwalk. Giving occasional glances about the room, she couldn't see who it was but she felt someone watching her...almost stalking her. This feeling unnerved her, but she had to keep her mind on the mission. Looking dead ahead at the guard by the elevator, strands of hair from her black wig crossed her face, making her look not only exotic, but incredibly mysterious as well. The guard spotted this femme fatale coming towards and immediately looked a little flushed as her piercing blue eyes bore into him.   
  
"Excuse me, but do you think you could help me," putting on her best damsel in distress voice, "there is a man on the other side of the room who's been following me all night. Do you think you could scare him away for me?" she pleaded, looking up at him with big, doe eyes while slightly biting her fingertip.  
  
The guard took a big gulp, he couldn't believe that such a beautiful woman would actually be flirting with him. Being a rather large man, bald, and not very attractive, he hadn't exactly had much luck with women.   
  
"See he's right over there", Ororo pointed to a young gentlemen she didn't even know.  
  
Reluctantly taking his eyes away from her he looked to where she pointed. He saw the guy and looked back at Ororo, still staring at him with desperation in her eyes. He couldn't resist her.   
  
"Alright Miss. Just wait right here and I'll take care of him for ya". He patted her gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much", she said gratefully as she traced the lapel of navy blazer with her finger, implying that he would get something in return when he came back.  
  
The guard started off towards the man, taking one last lingering look at her. Ororo gave a slight wave with a flick of her wrist, flashed him a smile, and gazed into his eyes with a seductive stare. The guard turned and waded his way through the crowd, leaving Ororo alone and the elevator unprotected.  
  
Ororo looked around to assure no one was watching her, then slyly entered the elevator. She quickly pressed the button for the fourth floor and stood with her back against the gold railing that lined the back of the elevator.  
  
'Men are so easy', she thought to herself.  
  
But as she watched the doors close, she caught a glimpse of what she thought was something familiar...a man with auburn hair. He was dressed in an all black suit, black shirt, and a dark red tie. She stared intently at him, barely seeing the side of face before the doors closed taking her up to fourth floor. Once again her nerves were on edge. Something just didn't feel right and she couldn't figure out what it was.   
  
It seemed like forever before the elevator reached the fourth floor. Ororo looked at herself in the mirrored doors of the elevator. From behind the tresses of her dark wig, all she could see was a look of dread in her eyes. The elevator gave a ring as it stopped. Ororo took a deep breath and shook off her doubts. She had a mission to do and nothing was going to stop her. But in the back of her mind she kept wondering:  
  
'Goddess, who was that?'  
  
  
----------------------------------  
Alrighty, hope ya'll liked that one too. Things get really good in the next chapter which will be up soon. 


	3. Caught Up

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...  
------------------------------  
  
The doors opened and Ororo poked her head out into the hallway--empty. Slowly stepping from the elevator, she cautiously made her way down the floral carpeted hallway; treading lightly so as not to alert anyone of her presence.  
  
Ororo looked behind her to assure no one was following her, but as she turned the corner she stopped dead in her tracks. She was greeted by another big gentlemen guarding the door to the office containing the files she needed to obtain. Ororo slowly backed away, her eyes never losing sight of him.   
  
She backed into a shadow filled hallway that ran perpendicular to where the guard stood. Still keeping a watchful eye on the man, who was obviously armed, Ororo slipped off the silver bracelet she wore and tossed it into the opposite direction. Making a slight 'clang' on the marble tiles, it was sure to get his attention.   
  
Sure enough the guards ears perked up, he looked around, and when he saw no one approaching he headed toward the noise leaving the office unprotected. Ororo hid in the darkness as the guard rounded the corner looking for the source of the noise. When he was far enough away, Ororo emerged from the shadows and ran towards the door. Even in heels she was light on her feet, barely making a sound as she reached the door.  
  
Ororo then pulled a hairpin from her hair and began picking the lock. Being that she was a master at picking locks, she unlocked the door in seconds. The office was small and dark, but her cat eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. Ororo ran to desk, turned on the computer, and within a few key strokes she was in their files. The light from the computer illuminated her face while she inserted the disk to copy their files. As she waited for the files to copied, she read a few bits of the information they had collected.  
  
"Oh my goddess", she whispered to herself.  
  
Ororo's eyes widened at the realization that the DOAM was more dangerous then they let on. Apparently, their goal was not only to destroy mutants, but to take the most powerful mutants and perform experiments on them to later use them as human weapons. Her mouth further dropped when she saw the names of all the X-men in their files; only three names were highlighted: Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, and Ororo Munroe. Anger began to build in her eyes upon seeing this. Ororo quickly replaced the copied files with a disk containing a virus. The virus quickly ate through their system, destroying all files and any hopes of retrieving any information on mutants. She placed the minute disk, no bigger than the size of her thumb, down the front of her dress concealing it in her cleavage.  
  
Within seconds Ororo was out the door and heading towards the elevator. Just then she heard the heavy footsteps of the guard coming towards her. As if on automatic, she turned on her heel and fled in the other direction towards the stairwell. The guard spotted her and yelled for her stop, but she was already to the door. The guard took off after her, his heavy footsteps filling the stairwell.   
  
The clicks of Ororo's heels echoed in her ears as she raced down the gray, cement steps; the guard not far behind. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as he pursued her relentlessly. Finally, Ororo reached the last set of stairs and kicked open the door to the basement with her strong legs. Not breaking stride she headed for the end of the dark, sterile cemented hallway. The guard stumbled into the hallway continuing his pursuit of this dark-haired mysterious woman.  
  
"Hey you, stop or I'll shoot you ass!!!"  
  
When she didn't he pulled out his gun and fired a shot at her, which bounced off the wall near her ankle. But this didn't frighten her; she continued to flee down the poorly lit hallway. Ororo was more than halfway down when she spotted the exit and began to pick up her pace. She had never moved so fast, the layers of her sheer black dress and her silky black tresses flapping wildly behind her.   
  
Ororo was only a few yards from the door when she heard another shot from behind. She let out a gasp as she felt a sudden pain shoot up her back. The force of the shot knocked her forward causing her steps to stutter as she tried to keep her balance. Ororo suddenly felt a numbness coming over her body. Her steps slowed as she struggled to lift her legs while her arms tried to steady her against the wall. She looked behind her and saw the guard swiftly gaining on her, his gun still in his hand.   
  
Just as she turned back, still struggling towards the door, she heard another set of slowly nearing footsteps advancing towards her. Her breathing began to slow and her eyelids felt heavy. With her last bit of strength Ororo managed to stand by bracing herself against the wall. But as she inched herself closer to the exit a figure moved in front of her, dressed in an all black suit and a red tie. Ororo stumbled into his arms, her blue eyes gradually moving up to see his face. The figure held her to him closely, positioning his hand firmly against her neck tilting her face so that he could gaze into their blue depths. He could feel her chest rise and fall against him as uneven breaths escaped her slightly parted mouth.   
  
Ororo's eyes seem to glaze over as she stared into the figures fierce, crimson eyes that were immersed in blackness. She knew who it was.  
  
"Remy?!", she uttered in disbelief, her voice almost in a whisper.  
  
"Oui chere, Remy's here", he said gently while stroking the side of her smooth angelic face. He continued to stroke her face as she went unconscious, falling limp in his arms.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Don't worry, there's plenty more to come in chapter 4, but I'm not sure whether I want an interlude to occur between them after that. I'd really like to hear what you guys think since ya'll always give me such good feedback. 


	4. Save Me

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah...  
------------------------------  
  
Remy let Ororo's svelte body delicately fall from his arms as she became weak and motionless. He stared at the beauty at his feet--and then gradually backed away as the guard finally caught up to them, hunched over breathing heavily as he steadied himself against the wall.  
  
"Man, that girl's hard ta catch", he said between gasps.  
  
Remy raised his eyebrow in disdain as he glared at the man before him.  
  
"Well, maybe if ya weren't such a fat ass ya mighta caught her wit out shootin' her", he said menacingly, red eyes blazing.  
  
Pissed that a mutant would dare insult him, the guard straightened up and approached him to shout back but stopped when he saw the savage look in Remy's crimson eyes. He knew what Remy could do to him if he wanted to, and so he simply backed away.  
  
"Well, ah, whaddaya wanna do with her?" he said clearing his throat, trying to save face.  
  
Remy took another look at Ororo, the soft yellow light highlighting her body while leaving the other two shrouded in darkness.  
  
"Take da femme down in da basement an' wait until Ah get dere. Do ya t'ink ya can do dat wit'out fuckin' it up?"  
  
The guard glared back at Remy but did as he ordered. He bent down and grabbed Ororo by thewrist, which was limp in his harsh grip. As he walked down the hall dragging her by her left arm, the sound of her body scrapping against the cement floor bounced off the walls. The only other sound to be heard were the claps of the man's shoes.  
  
Remy remained behind, watching as Ororo's elegant form faded into the darkness, only sporadically lit by the dim overhead lights. His eyes burned through the thick, black shadows that surrounded him. Remy reached inside his jacket and pulled out a cellphone to alert Adams, the head of the DOAM.  
  
"We gotta problem, homme. Someone got inta' da system an' destroyed it."  
  
"How much did they get?" the gruff voice demanded.  
  
"All of it, dere's nothin' lef'"  
  
"Do you have whoever's responsible for this?" the voice growing increasingly hostile.  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Well, see what you can get out of 'em then get rid of 'em. GOT IT!"   
  
"Yeah, Ah got it"  
  
Remy resented being told what to do by anyone, but Adams wasn't one to be messed with. He put the cell phone back in his jacket and proceeded to the basement. His tall, lithe figure moved fluidly through the darkness; silent and deadly.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Ororo's heavy eyelids gradually lifted, her blue eyes slowly adjusting to the bright lights in the sterile white room. She lay exactly as the guard had left her--on the floor with her left arm out stretched, the layers of her dress ragged and twisted around her legs, and a few smudges and bruises from being dragged down a set of stairs.  
  
Her head still clouded and her vision blurry, Ororo's eyes gradually focused on the two dark figures standing over her. Though she couldn't quite discern who they were, she knew the one to her right was Remy simply by looking at his blazing red eyes. The man to her left bent over her, grabbing both her hands. Ororo then felt the cold steel of handcuffs around her wrists.  
  
"Get her up", Remy commanded in a firm yet cool voice.  
  
Ororo's head rocked back as the guard jerked her weak, frail body from the cold floor and slammed her into a wooden chair. Her eyes lifted to the two figures standing in front of her from across the metal table. Remy pulled out the other chair and took a seat across from her, staring at her intensely with the guard at his side.  
  
"Seems like ya did a bit a' damage didn't ya, chere" Remy said with a bit of amusement in his voice as he leaned back in his chair with ease.  
  
"Da shot ya got hit wit wasn't a bullet...it was a tranq dart. Ya don' have a'lota time before da poision in ya body kills ya. Now Ah can help ya if ya tell me one t'ing--what da hell did ya do wit dat disk ya copied?"   
  
Ororo raised her head so that their eyes met. Her face full of shock and disbelief as she realized they weren't on the same side anymore.  
  
"I...I don't know what your talking about"  
  
"Aww don' play dumb wit me chere. Jus' tell me where ya hidin' it an' we help ya", his tone dripping with fake sincerity.  
Ororo fell silent. Her eyes drifted downward to her reflection in the metal table, her black hair hanging in her face. Growing impatient, the guard moved towards her. The smack of his open hand struck the side of her face. Ororo's head swung violently causing her hair to fly across her face. The guard followed with a back hand to her cheek, her head jerking the other way.  
  
Ororo's head slowly returned to Remy, who looked at her with cold eyes. Her eyes once filled with hurt were now consumed with rage; icy and fierce peering from out the dark strands from her wig and boring into Remy, who sat there almost mesmerized by the beauty sitting across from him.  
  
Remy could see the blood trickling down the fullness of her lip from the corner of her mouth; the side of her face red and bruised.   
  
"Now ya gonna tell me, chere?" No emotion whatsoever coming from his voice.  
  
Ororo remained silent. They simply glared at each other, as if fighting a battle of wills to see who would break first. Remy knew she wouldn't talk, and Ororo knew how persuasive and relentless Remy could be.  
  
The guard lunged toward her again but was held back by Remy's forceful arm around his forearm holding him back.  
  
"You'll neva' get anyt'ing outa' her dat way. Go wait outside."  
  
The guard reluctantly retreated and shut the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Remy rose from his seat and sauntered over to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He sat on the edge of the table and slowly ran his hand through her hair. Remy's gaze went from cold and ruthless, to smoldering and seductive. His scarlet eyes burned from behind the few auburn locks that hung in his eyes. As he looked at her, a mischievous smirk came across his face. His hand gently removed the jet black wig from her head and revealed her snowy white hair that fell like waves over her alluring face. Remy brushed back the few locks of hair from her cerulean blue eyes and traced the side of her face with his finger.  
  
"Dat's better", he whispered while holding her chin in his hands.   
  
Ororo jerked her chin away.  
  
"Aww come on chere, don' be dat way."  
  
"How could you do this? How could you be apart of a group that wants to destroy mutants", her voice low and shaky, pleading for an answer as she looked at him desperately.  
  
"Well, bein lef' ta die out in da middle a' nowhere kinda changes ya mind 'bout t'ings, non?"  
  
"Remy, when we found out what Rogue had we tried to find you. I...", she couldn't continue, the hurt obvious in her voice.   
  
"Ya'll didn't try hard 'nough, chere. Ah damn near froze mah ass off out dere an no one did anyt'ing ta stop Rogue from doin' what she did", the anger in his voice grew as he rose from the table.   
  
"Turns out dem DOAM fols ain't all dat bad. Dey say if Ah help 'em track down da mutants dey wan', dey pay me an' let me go on 'bout mah business". He stood behind her and sensuously massaged her shoulders.  
  
"But... what about the X-men?" her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He moved to her side and kneeled down, tilting her face to his.   
  
"Fuck de X-men!!! Dey don' wan' me, Ah don' need dem!" The cold tone in Remy's voice was matched by his steely gaze.  
  
"Remy, I...I'm sorry", her voice low, soft.  
  
Remy yanked Ororo from her seat and spun her around, slamming her up against the wall. He gripped her so tightly around her shoulders that she couldn't move. His face was so close to hers, she could feel the warmth from his body. Their eyes locked, hers with confusion and his with fire.  
  
"Ah coulda died, chere, an' ya tell me ya sorry? Sorry ain't good 'nough." He brought his hand to his mouth and it looked as if he slipped something, a small pill, into his mouth. Ororo didn't know what to make of this.  
  
Once again, the look in his eyes changed from anger to one of desire. His red on black eyes perused her body slowly. Remy took her hands, still handcuffed, and brought them slowly over her head, holding them firmly to the wall with his left hand. He ran his smooth fingers down her collarbone and delicately over the curve of her breast that was pushed up from the corset of her dress. Remy slipped his fingers down in between her breasts and held them there, but for only a moment. He slowly removed his fingers and held between them the disc he was after.  
  
Still holding her wrist, Remy's hand quickly wrapped around her waist as he jerked her up further pressing his body against her, forcing her legs to drape around his waist. Ororo struggled at first but she couldn't help the desire she felt for him as she felt his hardness rise against her. Remy held her gaze, inching towards her mouth; teasing her. Ororo then felt his searing lips against hers, his mouth devouring her. Her full lips were almost bruised by the hunger she felt from him. His tongue explored her, his moist lips passionately tasting every inch of her. She responded with the same intensity as she nibbled on his tender lips, his unshaven jaw brushing against her smooth face.   
  
Remy brought his arm from around her waist and ran his hand teasingly from her breasts and clasped it around her throat. His grip gradually tightened as she felt something being pushed to the back of her throat--the small pill Remy had put in his mouth. Once he got the pill far into her mouth he broke away from her, both breathing heavily. His grip tightened around her throat and once again confusion, and slight fear, came over her. The strength of his grip forced her to swallow as she gasped for air.  
  
Remy then released her and stood in front of her, his body remained pressed against hers with her legs still draped around his waist. He slowly backed away from her, his eyes lustful and salacious. Ororo watched him moved farther away from her and gracefully slid down the wall, her chest heaving slightly.  
  
Before he left the room, Remy turned back and looked at her once more. He puckered his lips and blew her a kiss with the same lustful look in his eyes. He then turned his back and exited the room, leaving Ororo alone once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5 coming soon, I just have to figure out where I want to go with it. 


	5. Too Close

Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
  
Chapter 5: Sorry it took so long...college is a bitch  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Remy stood outside the door and took a long drag from his cigarette. He slowly blew the smoke from his lips, paying no attention to the anxious guard who had been waiting in the hallway for Remy to come out.  
  
"Well??" The guard asked with irritation.  
  
"Well what?!" Remy eyed him with annoyance  
  
"Did you get the disk or not?"  
  
Remy took another slow, drawn-out drag from his cigarette; then turned towards him and deliberately blew the smoke in the guards face.  
  
"No", he said flatly, "She didn't have it on her".  
  
A disappointed look came over the guards face.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?"  
  
Remy didn't answer, he simply continued to leisurely smoke the cigarette he held lightly between his fingers while peering inside the window at the white haired beauty.  
  
  
* * *  
  
[inside the cell]  
  
Ororo sat on the cold floor, her knees pulled tightly to her chest and strands of her flowing white hair shrouding her face. Her slow, intermittent breaths she drew through the small opening of her mouth was the only sound she could hear. She lifted her eyes to the figure in the window staring back at her...Remy. His red eyes seemed to glow in the desolate darkness outside her cell.  
  
A slight disorientation came over Ororo as the pill Remy slipped her began to take effect. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep her focus, fighting the dizziness coming over her. Her concentration was broken by the sound of the creaking door opening once again. Ororo's eyes only focused on the two pairs of legs gradually coming towards her.  
  
  
* * *  
Remy stood over her completely silent. The guard stood only a few feet behind him, disdain for the mutant sitting before him filling his eyes. Ororo never once looked up for fear of what else she might see in Remy's eyes.  
  
Exhaling the last bit of smoke from his lungs, Remy flicked away his cigarette and crouched down in front of Ororo, lifting her chin so their eyes met. He peered into their blue depths while she searched through his. He had a teasing, almost wicked look in his eyes. A look she had seen many times before when he was playing a joke on her or teasing her. It was playful, it was familiar.  
  
Remy took Ororo's smooth, delicate hands in his and held them for a moment. His eyes never left hers as she felt something being slipped into her hands. Ororo felt a small, cold piece of metal in the palms of her hands carefully concealed by his. Remy had that same playful look in his eye and his infamous charming grin crossed his face.  
  
"Well, chere, looks like Ah gotta be leavin' but, uh, mah man here is gonna keep ya company for a while".  
  
Remy ran his thumb across her full bottom lip and inched toward her mouth. Ororo's eyes drifted down to his soft, sensuous lips as he crept towards her. He bought his hand up behind the nape of her neck and drew her nearer. Remy was so close to Ororo lips, she could feel the heat emanating from his mouth. He tilted her forehead to meet his and brushed the tip of his nose against hers, nuzzling her. The warmth she felt from him was almost unbearable as her throat become tight and dry from the anticipation of kissing him again. But he slowly moved back from her, holding both sides of her face in his. Remy paused for a moment taking one last look at her and gave her a knowing wink as he rose from his crouched position.   
  
The guard saw none of this exchange between them. He simply stood there oblivious as to the signals Remy was sending her.  
  
Remy began to walk away, leaving the guard alone with Ororo. Taking advantage of the situation, the guard bent down in front of Ororo wrapping his hand around her throat.   
  
"Ya know, you're a nice piece of ass...for a filthy mutant", the guard hissed in her ear.   
Ororo's face tightened as she felt the guards wet tongue rake across the side of her face.  
  
Before he reached the door, Remy stopped catching the guards attention.   
  
"Oh, jus' one more t'ing..."  
  
[while Remy had the guards attention, Ororo opened her hands and revealed what Remy had placed in her hands...the key to the handcuffs. She quickly and quietly slipped them off and eased herself to her feet. The effects of the pill were still wearing on her, but her focus remained on the guard as she narrowed her gaze.]  
  
"What is it LeBeau?" the guard sounded agitated.  
  
Remy just stood there, his hands casually in his pockets and a smug look on his face as he saw Ororo standing behind him with a fierce glare in her eyes.  
  
"Ya might wanna take somethin' for dat headache ya got"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, I don't..."[whack].  
  
He never finished his sentence as Ororo struck him from behind, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Dat one", Remy said as the guard hit the floor.   
  
Ororo stood over the guard glaring down at him, but her balance soon began to waver as the swing from her hit made her feel further disoriented. Her hands shook a little from the sudden jolt she felt from striking him. Remy ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to steady her.  
  
"You alright, Stormy?" he said with fear in his voice.  
  
"Just fine", she said dryly, holding her hand to her forehead.  
  
Remy scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room, leaving the guard passed out on the floor.  
  
  
  
_______________________  
I'm typing as we speak, more chapters to come 


	6. Even Closer

Disclaimer: don't act like ya'll don't know by now...  
  
Stormfreak: Thanks for giving me a heads up on the short chapters. I hate that too and didn't realize they were that short, I think my computer is a piece of crap. Hope this better!  
  
  
Chapter 6  
_________________________  
  
Ororo leaned her head onto Remy's shoulder as he trotted down the shadow filled hallway with her bouncing slightly in his arms. The soft lights from overhead shown down on the two as Remy neared the exit. He gave the door one swift kick after another but the door wouldn't budge. Remy paused, then looked behind him to assure that no one would discover them.  
  
All he could see was darkness, all he could hear were the quick breaths Ororo drew in through her mouth and his own heart beating in his ears. He had to act fast. Remy gently lowered Ororo to her feet, still keeping a tight grip around her waist. He then pressed his right hand to steel handled door charging it till it glowed a vibrant red.   
  
Spotting an empty adjacent corridor, Remy pulled Ororo into the blackness and covered her body with his to shield her from the blast.  
[POW]  
The hallway filled with smoke and soot from the obliterated door. Remy peaked his head out cautiously, dust settling on strands of his auburn hair. There was still no sign of any DOAM guards, giving Remy the perfect getaway. Remy lifted Ororo into his arms, clutching her tightly, and ran through the murky hallway to the alley outside. The crisp cool air filled his lungs as he ran, almost effortlessly, with his goddess in his arms. Remy's heart raced as his feet pounded against the cobblestone alleyway. Only the black night sky covered their retreat as he disappeared through the warm, heavy mist that rose from the street.   
  
Remy must have been running for what seemed like forever before he reached his bike, parked only a few blocks down from the hotel. He delicately placed Ororo on her feet again, steadying her with his arm locked around her shoulder.  
  
"Stormy, Stormy look at me", he said with earnest in his voice.  
  
Ororo tried to focus on his face but her eyes kept wandering, like someone who had been up for days and was trying desperately to remain awake.  
  
"ORORO!!" [that got her attention] Remy's voice grew more forceful and concerned.  
  
Her blue eyes widened as they looked helplessly into his fiery depths.  
  
"Ah need ya ta listen ta me, chere. We're gonna get outta here, alright. But Ah need ya to hold on ta me tight. Can ya do dat fo' me?" His voice reminded her of when he had found her when she was a child. It had that same firm, yet secure tone to it.  
  
Ororo nodded her head slightly and gave a soft "yes" in reply. Remy hopped on his bike, still holding Ororo's hand in his as she straddled the seat behind him, hiking up her dress so she could get as close to him as she could. Remy started the bike and the roar of the engine startled her, causing her to grasp tightly around Remy's waist. Remy gave a slight smile at her reaction, it had been a long time since they had ridden together; under more pleasant circumstances, that is.   
  
Remy turned his bike and headed out of the alley towards the street ahead, leaving black tire marks on the pavement as he peeled out. Ororo's white hair flapped wildly behind her a his bike gained speed. She didn't know where he was taking her, the surroundings became more and more unfamiliar as Remy sped down endless streets.  
  
Ororo rested her head against his back as her lids became heavy. She tried to remain awake but it became increasingly harder with each passing moment. Remy could feel her grip around him gradually loosen. He revved his engine to jolt her awake, occasionally holding her hands together around his body. He did this every time he felt she might be dozing off.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
They had been riding for at least an hour, Remy covered his tracks well and took far off roads that were rarely traveled. He pulled into a large driveway that was lit by the blaring neon lights of a run-down motel, far off from any place she had been. Remy eased his bike to a halt and cut off the engine, his hand still griping hers. He gracefully slid himself from the seat and kneeled down in front of Ororo, placing his warm hands around her smooth back to ease her from the seat. As he pulled her up he noticed how flushed her face looked, how exhausted she seemed. Ororo's body weight fell against him as he embraced her form, her arms sluggishly clung to his shoulders. Her head tilted up towards his slowly as he brushed stray strands of hair from her face.  
  
"How ya feelin, chere?" his voice was light as the words rolled off his Cajun tongue.  
  
Ororo gave a small, breathy laugh at his question.  
  
"Oh, I'm just peachy Mr. LeBeau. I feel like tap dancing."  
  
Remy laughed at the sarcasm in her voice.   
  
"Did you jus' make a joke, ma belle?"  
  
"Yes", she gave another breathy laugh, "it happens every once in while".   
  
Ororo's eyes began to glaze over as she stared up at Remy, as if she was mesmerized by the mere sight of him. Remy noticed this and knew he had to get her inside. He bent down, throwing her over his shoulder and headed for the door of his motel room. Ororo's arms dangled down toward his calves while her hair hung limp from her head.  
  
Remy held her legs firmly to his chest as he came to the door. Pulling the keys from the inside of his black jacket pocket, he quickly unlocked the door and entered the dark room. With a flick of his wrist he flipped on the light switch next to the door illuminating the dingy room. The musty smell of the well used dark brown furniture and the chipping light blue paint filled Ororo's nose. Remy carried her to the edge of the large bed, laying her gently on the fluffy white comforter.   
  
As she rolled back onto the soft bed, her luscious hair sprawled out behind her almost blending in with the white comforter. Remy stood back for a moment and simply watched her as her eyelids fluttered shut and her long, smooth mocha colored legs bent slightly, one higher than the other. As she raised her knee, the sheer black layers of her tattered dress lay delicately over her legs revealing her sensuous thigh.  
  
Remy's dark eyes simply swallowed the sight of her, he couldn't help the rising desire that was building up inside him. He soon felt guilty for looking at Ororo this way; she was his best friend, not his lover. But a part of wished that things could be different.  
  
'Knock if LeBeau! Dis is Stormy ya lookin' at. She ya friend an' dat's all'  
  
Remy backed away slowly from the sleeping beauty and loosened his crimson tie, placing it on the wooden chair next to the door along with his black jacket. He then unbuttoned the top of his black shirt, leaving only a bit of his chest exposed. Remy then turned at the noise of Ororo stirring in her sleep. He walked towards the foot of the bed and noticed that she still had her strappy, black heels on. A small grin crossed his face as he began undoing the straps to her shoes. His fingers brushed lightly against the soft soles of her dainty feet causing her to twiddle her toes. Remy dropped the shoes to the wooden floor and covered her body with a light thermal blanket that lay at the foot of the bed. Ororo instinctually snuggled herself under the blanket, then drifted off to sleep. Remy rubbed her forehead lightly, taking one last look at her.   
  
'Damn it! Ya got some serious problems homme if ya be t'inkin 'bout ya best friend dat way. She probably don' even t'ink 'bout ya dat way anyway, so cut it out!'  
  
Remy had these thoughts running through his mind ever since he saw her get into that elevator at the hotel. He had to keep reminding himself that they were only friends, nothing more. But every time he looked at her, the same feelings that he thought he had for Rogue kept creeping up on him, even stronger than before.   
  
Remy took a long deep breath and turned away from her, taking a seat in the large brown leather chair that lay in the opposite corner of the room. Far enough away from her but close enough to keep an eye on her. He plopped down in the chair and sluggishly sank down into the chair...he was worn out. Remy body began to relax and his breaths became slower and deeper as he drifted off into a much needed sleep.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ororo had only been asleep for about 2 hours or so before she awoke. It was pitch black outside, except for the pale moonlight that shown through the window casting irregular shadows around the room and on the floor. She could barely make it out but the clock on the wall read at only 2:00 a.m. Ororo sat up slowly and looked around the dark room, her eyes still a little blurry. Despite her normally sharp eyesight, all she could make out were the dim forms of the furniture...and Remy sleeping in the corner. Her eyes began to adjust, getting clearer as she stared at his languid form sleeping soundly. She noticed how his auburn hair fell back off his face from his head tilting back slightly; how his chest rose and fell as he drew in deep breaths through his nose.   
  
'He look so peaceful...so beautiful. I wish I could just go over to him and...'  
  
She stopped herself almost immediately. Ororo's eyes widened a bit as she realized what she was thinking. She had always thought Remy was one of, if not the most handsome man she had ever seen. But she realized her thoughts were taking on a different meaning, ones she didn't want them to.   
  
Ororo's thoughts were broken by the dull pain she felt in her back from the wound she sustained earlier. She studied the room and saw a small bathroom to her left. Lifting herself from the bed, Ororo treaded lightly across the wooden floor into the white tiled bathroom. As she turned on the light, she squinted her eyes tightly trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. Her eyes had to gradually adjust once again to her surroundings, as barren as they were. The only things in the sea of white tiles were a blue towel and silver razor.   
  
Ororo studied her disheveled form in the large mirror above the sink. Dark red blood had dried on her cheek and her bottom lip. She touched her full lip gently with her forefinger, then turned to see more dried blood and small scrapes along the area in which she had been shot. Ororo gave a small frown upon her appearance knowing that she would be berated with questions as to the details of her mission. As she turned back to face the mirror, her eyes drifted upward from her ruined black dress, to the marks on her face, and then to Remy. He was standing right behind her left shoulder watching her through the mirror as she viewed herself. She hadn't even sensed his presence. The lights in the room reflected into Ororo's blue eyes, making it seem as if you were looking though clear blue glass. Ororo stared back into Remy's scarlet eyes, finding that familiar playfulness in them that she so longed to see.   
  
"Lemme clean dat for ya, Stormy", he said softly, referring to her wound.  
  
Remy placed his warm hands on her shoulders and turned her back to him. He grabbed some antiseptic from the cabinet and placed it on his fingers, rubbing it gently into her wound. Ororo winced at the stinging pain she felt at first, but as Remy's soft hands continued to rub her back, she quickly became at ease. She tilted her head down slightly and closed her eyes, enjoying Remy's soft touch against her skin. Remy eyes wandered over every inch of her exposed brown skin: her neck, her shoulders, her back...every beautiful curve of her.   
  
Remy took the blue towel from the counter and rubbed her wound delicately. He then turned her to face him, looking directly into her eyes. Remy rubbed the towel against her cheek and her lip, removing the dried blood from her face. Her lip and cheek were still a little red but the cuts had healed, leaving only the slightest trace of a mark that would disappear in a few days. As his hands maneuvered about her face, Ororo eyes fixated on the open collar of his shirt, his strong jawline, his Adam's apple, and seemed to stare the longest on his desirable lips.   
  
"Dere, all better know", he said warmly.  
  
"Thank you" she managed to whisper.  
  
Remy's hands remained cupping her face as he began to inch his way towards her mouth. Ororo's eyes were still fixed on his lips...lips she had been dying to feel against hers. But with only the smallest space between them, Ororo's eyes looked into his with a questioning as to what had happened earlier...and what was happening now. A look that Remy was dreading, but knew would come eventually.   
  
"Remy... we need to talk", she whispered again in a heated, breathy voice.  
  
"Ah know, Stormy. Ah know", he managed to say barely centimeters from her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
All will be explained in the next chapter...don't ya just hate cliff hangers. 


	7. Try Me

Chapter 7:  
  
Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I'm so glad everyone's enjoying the story so far... I'm blushing and giggling like a little girl TEEE HHEEE!!!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
  
Remy moved his head away from hers, still holding the sides of her regal face. Ororo's gaze remained fixed on his lips as he led her from the doorway of the bathroom to the side of the bed. He sat her down and pulled the brown leather chair, which he had been sleeping in earlier, up to her and sat down with his elbows on his knees.  
  
  
They eyed each other for a moment, looking into the others eyes; both hesitant to speak. Remy let his eyes drop to Ororo's hands which rested delicately folded on her thighs. Before he could say a word, Ororo beat him to it.  
  
  
"Remy, I know you weren't really involved with those people", her voice soft and comforting.  
  
  
Remy raised his eyes, a little surprised.  
  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
  
"Because you always get the same look in your eyes when you tease me", she giggled.  
  
  
He gave a boyish smirk. Ororo reached out and took his hand in hers.  
  
  
"And I could feel it...", her blue eyes bore into his. "But you did make me a little nervous there for a bit".  
  
  
"Ah'm sorry Stormy, Ah didn't want to but it was da only way Ah could make sure nothin' bad happened to ya", the sadness in his voice was growing.  
  
  
Ororo reached up and stroked his unshaven jaw.  
  
"I know, Remy", her voice was soothing to him. She always knew what to say and how to say it to make him feel better.  
  
  
"Stormy, dose people...dey're not as dangerous as dey're cracked up to be. Dey're nothin' compared to the FOH"  
  
  
"What about those files they had on all those mutants?" confusion filling her voice.  
  
  
"HA!!!...dey stol 'em from the FOH. Dey can't even do dere own dirty work", he laughed.  
  
  
They both paused for a moment, not knowing what to say next.  
  
  
"Remy...how did you get out of Antarctica?" her eyes filled with concern.  
  
  
He was waiting for that question.  
  
  
"Some fisherman found me, but Ah don' really remember the rest. Ah was in da hospital for a while, an' when I got out...[he hesitated], Ah jus' needed some time ta t'ink. Ah wanted ta come back but Ah didn't know if ya'll wanted me back. An' when Ah heard 'bout da DOAM an' who dey were after, Ah decided ta take care of 'em myself before dey could do any damage", Remy gave a small laugh, "But ya beat me to da punch Stormy"  
  
  
Ororo laughed, "I didn't mean to cramp your style", another giggle escaped her lips.  
  
  
"S'okay, Ah'll let ya slide for now", he was playing with her.  
  
  
Another pause fell between them.  
  
  
"Will you come back?" her voice gave a hint of sadness in fear that he might say no.  
  
  
"Ah don' know, chere"  
  
  
Remy placed his other hand on top of hers, rubbing the back of her hand.  
  
  
"Ah'm so sorry Ororo", his voice filled with guilt.  
  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
  
"For everyt'ing. For not lettin' ya know Ah was alive, for tonight... everyt'ing"  
  
  
"Remy you don't have anything to be sorry for", She pulled him to her in a strong embrace.   
  
  
"I'm just glad your here and okay"  
  
  
Ororo stroked his hair as she held him. Remy forgot how much he needed her to comfort him, how at ease he felt in her arms. He drew her even closer, almost instinctively. Ororo leaned into him, breathing in the intoxicating smell from his hair.  
  
  
Ororo pulled away from him and laid a kiss on his lips, soft and gentle. She then wiped away the traces of her dark rosy lip gloss from his bottom lip with her thumb. She gave him a smile, which he returned still inches way from her face.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Ororo slid back against the wooden headboard, slouching slightly. She reached out her hand to Remy, beckoning him to her. He took her hand an moved from his hunched position in the leather chair. Ororo pulled him to her gently as he knelt down on the bed, resting his body between her slightly gaped legs. Remy slowly reclined backward, his head resting against her chest.  
  
  
As she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her gently, Ororo once again soothingly ran her fingers through his auburn hair. She raised her knees encasing his lower body, cradling his body closer to her. Her chest rose and fell evenly with every breath she took. The warmth from his body comforted him as hers did his.  
  
Remy's left arm lay against his chest while his right fell against her smooth thigh, his fingers gently caressing her smooth brown skin. Remy could feel his body grow more and more relaxed as he rested against her. The soothing way she stroked his hair, the way she smelled...like sweet honeysuckles after a rainstorm. They remained silent for a while, simply enjoying the closeness of each other.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Remy, can I ask you something?" her voice calm and soft.  
  
  
"Anyt'ing Stormy", he said, curious as to what she was about to ask.  
  
  
"Just what exactly was that pill you ever so cleverly slipped down my throat?" she asked slyly.  
  
  
Remy gave a small genuine laugh. Ororo could feel it through his entire body, causing her to laugh with him.  
  
  
"Oh that"  
  
  
"Yes that"  
  
  
Remy cleared his throat, letting one last giggle escape his lips.  
  
  
"Dat pill was da only antidote to da poison in ya body. When ya got all loopy on me, Ah knew it was workin'"  
  
  
"You could have just slipped it to me"  
  
  
"I t'ought Ah did" he said innocently as he looked up at her, a boyish grin forming on his lips.  
  
  
"I meant in my hand", she laughed as she swatted him on the hand.  
  
  
"Well, I t'ought my way was more...interestin'" he said mischievously.  
  
  
"I'll bet", Ororo nudged him with her foot.  
  
  
"Aw c'mon, chere. Don' tell me you didn't like it", Remy tilted his head up to her with a fire in his eyes.  
  
  
Ororo tried to supress a grin, but her flushed cheeks betrayed her.  
  
  
"I plead the fifth", she said trying not to giggle.  
  
  
"Awww, Stormy, Ah knew ya liked it. Ah can see it in ya eyes." He boasted.  
  
  
"Oh yeah", she challenged him.  
  
  
"Yeah", Remy's low, sultry voice and his burning red eyes bore into her.  
  
  
"How can you be so sure?", she raised her eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
  
Remy turned his head back to its previous position against her chest.  
  
  
"It's jus' da lil' t'ings Stormy. Da way ya eyes flutter, ya heart beats faster, an' ya face gets a lil' flushed. Kinda like da way it is now", he gloated even more, as if he was an expert on her.  
  
  
Ororo shook her head in amusement and disbelief.  
  
  
"You're really cocky, you know that"  
  
  
Remy turned back around facing her, still heavily pressed between her thighs. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her down so that her head rested against the two white pillows behind her, blending in with her silky white tresses that fanned out around her. Remy settled himself further against her, his rising erection pressing into her. Ororo's breaths became deeper, her body beginning to heat up from the desire she felt for the man pinning his chest against hers.  
  
  
Remy inched his mouth dangerously close to hers, not breaking eye contact as Ororo hugged his hips with the inside of her thighs. Remy was so close to her lips he could almost taste the moistness from her lips.  
  
  
"Ah'd love to show ya what Ah can really do", the seduction dripped from his lips as he seared her lips with his.  
  
  
It started out slow and sultry. Remy nibbled on her full bottom lip, then parted her mouth with his wet tongue delving inside her cool mouth with growing passion. His tongue roamed her mouth, challenging her to respond...which she did eagerly. Ororo's tongue dueled with his, tasting as much as she could get. She rolled her tongue in his mouth, eliciting a deep moan from Remy and exciting him even further.   
  
  
Remy's hand snaked its way through her hair down to the nape of her neck pulling her mouth even further to his. Ororo's hands moved down from underneath his arms to his waist, drawing him as close to her as she could stand.   
  
  
Her insides began to ache with anticipation as she could feel him growing harder beneath his clothes. Remy then began trailing wet kisses down her throat slowly moving to the tops of her breasts still contained in the corset of her black dress.   
  
  
Ororo pushed her hips up slightly against his, spreading her legs wider as his hand slid down the inside of her thigh. Remy brushed away the layers of her dress, gripping her hip while tugging at the string that held together her tiny black string bikini.   
  
  
Remy shifted his weight forward and his hand moved down between her thighs, massaging her throbbing clit. Ororo moaned deeply while he explored her, feeling the wetness inside of her as her eyes began to white over. Remy could tell he was stroking her the right way as he watched her lick her lips and grit her teeth. He continued to rub her clit in every way imaginable before moving further down and reaching inside her to feel her soft walls pulsating with his every movement.   
  
  
Her breathing sped up as he went deeper inside her, her hands gripped his face while she hungrily pressed her lips to his. Ororo was almost to the point of orgasm, when Remy removed his hand from her, teasing her further. He grinned when she gave a moan in disappointment, but as he continued to nibble her earlobe, she began to realize what they were about to do.   
  
  
Ororo couldn't let this continue, at least right now. Although they didn't speak of it, she knew Remy still had unresolved issues with the team, and especially with Rogue. If they continued, things would get more complicated than they needed to be. More importantly, Ororo realized that her heart might get broken for a second time.   
  
  
Her eyes returned to her normal baby blues and she rolled onto him, straddling his waist. Ororo broke away from him, breathing heavily as her hair fell in her face. Remy stared at the beauty sitting atop him with passion and fire in his eyes, wanting to continue. But he began to see the doubt and fear that filled her eyes.  
  
  
"Maybe we should continue this another time"she said almost breathless.  
  
  
Remy knew why she couldn't continue, but he didn't want to think of that just yet.   
  
  
"Dat's okay, chere", he said understandingly as he sat up on his elbows, "but jus' don' wait too long chere, ... 'cause it only gets better from dere"   
  
  
Remy winked at her and she responded with a smile. Ororo swung her legs over to the side of the bed and took a deep breath as the sunlight began to peak through the cracked window panes, illuminating her brown skin.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Remy swung his legs over to the other side of the bed and stood, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration and disappointment. It was mainly sexual frustration, but who could blame him. Remy was more saddened at the thought of what he had slipping through his fingers.   
  
  
He began to wonder if Ororo came to her senses and realized she didn't want to be with him. Or if she did but couldn't bring herself to express her true feelings to him because of what had happened between Rogue and himself.   
  
He had dreaded this moment, but he had to face the music. Remy turned to her with a calm look on his face.  
  
"Well, Stormy, Ah t'ink we should be gettin' home now"  
  
  
Ororo turned to him, she couldn't conceal the surprise in her eyes.  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
"Oui, chere"  
  
  
Ororo turned back and tried to hide a smile creeping across her face, but Remy saw her reflection in the mirror. He smirked in repsonse and moved toward the closet to get his long brown duster.   
  
  
Remy walked to Ororo, who was bent down fastening the straps to her high heeled shoes. She flipped her hair from her face and stood eye to eye with Remy as he draped his jacket around her shoulders.  
  
  
"It might get a lil' cold on da ride back", he said while gently pulling her hair away from her neck as she put her arms through the sleeves.  
  
  
"Thank you", once again she tried to hold back her happiness so he wouldn't laugh at her.  
  
  
Remy took her by the hand, grabbed the keys to his bike, and led her outside into the bright sunlight and morning mist that rose from the street. Remy climbed on his bike, edging up for Ororo to follow.   
  
  
He started the engine and headed for the gate with Ororo's hands firmly around his waist, beginning to prepare himself to the long ride home, and the even longer ride when he got there.   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
Next chapter: Remy and Ororo head back to the team and prepare to answer a few questions from everybody  
Note: I had extended that last scene to where they buck wild, but it just didn't fit. Besides, I think I have a snow-white complex or something cause it's one thing to read an NC-17 story, but it's another to actually write one. But expect more to come... 


End file.
